Love puzzle
by StupidRabbit
Summary: Rin's grandma passed away and left a dairy for her, it talked about her mother and her when she was little. Apparently she had an accident and lost her memories she likes Rei, her childhood friend. But it turns out that the boy she liked and her childhood friend is Len... what will happen in the future when she recovers? [Canceled]
1. FlashBack

**Love puzzle**

**Hello, it´s my first fic writing about Vocaloid; hope you like it. And sorry for my grammar. This chapter might be boring, you may skip it(?) Lol i don't know.**

**The Memory am I alone…?**

_Rin's Flash Back_

_The old woman tried to smile "My dear…chough…chough...I'm so sorry…here…take grandma's diary…cough, cough…but read it…in home…my my dear… no matter what grandma did...you will forgive grandma…right? Grandma really loves you... my diary I leave it to you..my dear…Good Bye…COUGH COUGH…ahhggg…"the old lady closed her eyes slowly and fell into the forever dream… "No…grandma don't leave me grandma...grandma…grandma…grandma!" a blond hair girl cry as she heard the hospital machine's sound 'beep-'._

"_Rinny-kins…don't cry…" a green long hair girl said as she hug her tightly and trying to let her know that she was not alone… "First my daddy...then my mother …and now… my grandma…" the blond girl was trying not to let her voice to tremble…_

"_Rin-Chan!" a black hair boy enter to the room "Rei... kun…uuwwahhh!" Rei ran to her and hug her as tightly as he thought that she would feel secure "It's ok, I'm here. Don't cry…Rin don't cry…" Rei said as Rin was crying in his arms…_

_End of Flash Back_

.

.

A blond girl was sitting on the sofa staring at the diary in her hands…"Rinny-Chan…here, drink the hot chocolate milk you love." Miku said as she delivered the cup of chocolate milk to Rin. "Here is yours Rei" Miku says with a smile "Thank you, Mika, Mika right?" The black hair boy asked but not putting attention to the green hair girl, "Miku, not Mika!" Miku corrected his mistake "Oh ha-ha, so sorry."The boy laughed, then he kept looking at her friend Rin.

"…Rinny-kins?" Miku called Rin back to earth.  
"Ah…!Thank you Miku-Chan..." she answers coming back from her mind.

"What are you thinking Rin-Chan?" Rei started to drink his chocolate milk "I was thinking…about what my grandmother said to me…before she…go to the other world…" she start to stare at the cup of chocolate milk.

The blond girl didn't think anymore and drank her cup of chocolate milk, "Rei you can go home now" a sweet smile appeared in her face "are you sure, Rin-Chan?" Rei looked a little worried. "Yes, I'm ok, just go home Rei" as Rin hugged Rei and said goodbye to him, and went to sleep.

_Rin's Dream_

"_Whoa… it's so bright…"She tries to open her eyes…and there is a person…an old lady… "grandma!"the blond girl runs to her and hugs her tightly "My dear… I have to tell you something…your mom is still alive…my dear… read the diary..."The old lady says as she hugs the girl back "but grandma…you said my mom was dead…"the girl seems not to be so happy because she though her grandma was lying to her, "No my dear your father is dead…but your mom is alive…"the old lady patted the girl's head "But why did you lied to me and said she was dead?"the girl still ask that question "It's almost time…my dear…goodbye, and take care of yourself ok?"the old lady slowly let go her hands off the young girl and disappeared…"Grandma…grandma grandma!" _

"Grandma!" the blond girl woke up and shouted, the lights turned on "Rinny-kins what happened? What's wrong?" her friend Miku woke up and show worried. Rin didn't answer Miku and quickly opened the diary then started to read the first page:

_Wednesday 07-06-2006 _

_My son argued with her wife…he didn't went to a bar , I tried to stop him but he didn't listen to me…in his way home he had a car accident…and died. _

_Her wife wants to search for another man…I can't allow it! _

_Just because my son died..she wants to marry another man, she says it's to give Rin a good future, I don't believe what she is saying. I'll not let her to take away my granddaughter. I told Rin's mother I didn't wanted to hear that again._

_Friday 09-06-2006_

_Rin and her mother went to climb mountains…when I was at home doing cooking for lunch. The telephone rang…it was the hospital…they said Rin and her mom have an accident, when I arrive there, the doctor said that that her mom hurt her arms…and Rin… had a hit on her head and lost a part of her memories…  
…._

_Saturday 10-06-2006_

_I remember that Rin said she have a party of a friend of hers today but, she didn't said a word of it today. I think is because of the accident?_

_Rin's mom said she has met a good man, she ask me to go with her she said it will be better like that Rin will have a good future. I got angry at her and threw her stuff out of the house, I told her to leave, but not with Rin…I'll take care of her.  
…._

_Monday 25-03-2007_

_Rin is crying and asking for her mom again…  
….._

_Mom... I´ll find you... just wait..._ the blonde girl though closing the diary...

.

.

**End of chapter 1**

Oh my first chapter was a kind of boring, right?..It sucks...The second one, will not though ...xd

**Next chapter: Stolen by an unknown handsome boy**

_So sorry for my mistakes… ._._

_And Thank you for reading!_

_This chapter really sucks I don´t know how to start my stupid story, but the other ones are not boring at all just, keep reading the other,and sorry for my bad grammar_


	2. Chapter2

**Hope you like this chapter, enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid.**

_Disclaimer: The kiss scene I translate it from my favorite book 101号宠物恋人-易拉罐_

**Chapter****2: Stolen by an unknown handsome boy**

It's a shiny day, the students are in their schools taking the boring classes…

'Ring-'The bell rings and the lunch time starts, but someone is still in the class room … …

Some snores could be heard "*Snore*…" a blond girl is sleeping like a pig in her desk…

"…." Her friend doesn't have any words to say and starts to poke the blond girl

"oh…stop it…uh…?" Rin looked a little angry and half opened an eye and saw that it was Miku, "what's wrong Miku…?"Rin used her right hand to carve her blue eyes "it's time for lunch Rinny-kins" Miku jumped up from her seat and help Rin to stand up; The two girls walked to the cafeteria, when they saw a bunch of girls screaming , jumping and taking pictures with their cell phones to someone in the school hallway

"OMG...what the heck? Is there a free makeup product? I want one too! Rinny-kins, wait here." As Miku finished, she ran and jumped into the bunch of crazy girls...

When Miku jumped into the bunch of girls, Rin saw a person came out of the bunch… It was a handsome boy tall, with long legs, long arms, a white skin, blond hair, green eyes…and of course a handsome face. And the blond girl, Rin was like 'what the…! How in earth will there exist such a handsome boy! Oh-my-god!'

_**Rin's Mind**_

_Wait wait…you stupid Rin! What are you thinking! You like Rei-kun right? And then what the hell are you thinking?_ _poof!bye!Do not think anymore! And… don't look at him!_

The boy walked close to her and asked "Do you like me?"

"Huh? w-what?"Rin was surprised, that the blond hair boy asked her such a question "I said: Do you like me?" The boy repeated the question…"W-what are you talking…? I don't know you…" Rin shyly looked down the floor "Hey did you know that is not polite not to look at people's eyes when someone is talking to you? I'm asking you! Do you like me!" The boy looked annoyed with too many "what"s

Rin shocked a moment and looked up "No…I already have someone I like!" "that's good… your mouth is dirty…" The boy said as he took out a handkerchief and started wiping Rin's lips…

_Rin's mind_

_Oh my! how a gentle boy, my lips are being cleaned bye a handsome boy… I'm so happy…_

As Rin's face were a point to turn read…The boy bowed his head and pressed his lips on Rin's!

…*Ka-Boom!* There was a sound of an explosion in Rin's mind "That's….my first kiss….." Rin said in her mind entering in a shock

"WTF!" "What?" "kya- it's not true! He is kissing someone!" "Waaaaaaaaa! Kill me! I wanna die!" The girls after seeing this scene started to scream and shout like crazy ladies…and Miku was like OMG…her eyes were like eggs form

The boy stood up straight and left with a smile in his face…the girls were hanging the necks of another girls, and Rin was still in the shock… "Rinny-kins! Are you all right? Say something!" Miku ran to her and shake Rin's body waiting for a reaction "That…was…my…first…kiss…." Rin seemed to not believe what just happened…It… was like a nightmare to her! Her first kiss was stolen by a unknown handsome boy!

**After classes**

"Rinny-kins…it's just a kiss…."Miku seem worried "waaaaa…! Not a kiss! My first kiss! Miku-Chan!" Rin said crying, falling to the shoulders of Miku "Ah!…OK Ok! … Rinny-kins don't cry…" Miku said patting Rin's head.

"Rin, Miku! How was your day?" The black hair boy said running to them, "Good, good… I think so…"Miku answered Rei, but looking at Rin that was beside her, "Rin-Chan? are you okay?" Rei found out that the blond girl was like lost in the space "Rei-kun?...Rei-kun! W-what are you doing here?" said Rin surprised "te-he, why are you surprised? School is over of course I'm going to home." Said Rei showing a warm smile to Rin "Oh..yes I forgot… you are right…he-he…"Rin said blushing because of the smile. "What about you Rei? How was your day today?"Miku asked back "Oh…so so…I met someone that I know today…" he said looking around "so so? Why? You should be happy if you met someone you know right? " Rin asked stupidly but cute "Ah.. yes... yes…"Rei didn't help it so just answered yes "Hey, let's eat dinner together, I'll invite you."Rei quickly changed of topic. "Ok!" the two girls accepted happily.

**It's all for now, I have to finish my homework . Hope you have like it, Review please. And thank you for reading! ^^ Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again... sorry for my bad grammar, hope you can enjoy my story. Please R&R, Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

___Disclaimer: The golden clock scene was a translate from my favorite book 101号宠物恋人-易拉罐_

**Chapter 3 He says he's Kagamine Len**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Hey, let's eat dinner together, I'll invite." Rei said to Rin and Miku. "Ok!" the two girls accepted happily._

"Ok, see you to night in the Café House. Bye Rin-Chan, bye Miku." Rei waving his hand to them. After Rei left the two girls heard some noisy and silly voices…

"Kya-! Kagamine Len is so handsome! I'd die for him!" fan girl no.1 shouted to the blond boy( the boy that stole my first kiss this morning TT-TT)  
"Me too! I'll ask him to go out with me, hope he will accept me!" Fan girl no.2 shouted "Lenny-kun~ I like you! You are so hot!" fan girl no.3 shouted "Len-Kun! You are so sexy!"Fan girl no.4 said bravely

Rin's POV

That's...brave of her… and what's that good with that..that…that thief! Yes thief! hum…a-and I don't think he is that handsome!... Ok…ok…just a little..¬¬

"Lenny will definitely be mine!" another fan girl shouted "Stop dreaming potato face girl! He will not be yours!" a girl started to offend "WTF? You stupid dumb girl! stop dreaming about it! He will go out with me not with you!" another girl started to fight "!#%)*&%^$!&&)+_)" "Hey! Don't pull my hair! dumb girl!" "No! stop pulling my ear! Stupid girl!" "(*$}|!%$^%$#!$?$" …Suddenly they started to fight like crazy girls that have just left the mental hospital.

As the "Good looking Star" ignored the fight and kept walking just like it was nothing to do with him. He passed by and gave me a wink, I was so scared that he would kiss me again that I quickly hide behind Miku.

.~~~~-~~~~~-~~~~-~~~~-~~

At the café shop

I wear a white blouse, a jeans short , pink boots and my pink rabbit I got to the café house, a person accidentally pushed me…"aw...!" and my face kissed the floor, I stood up quickly…and rubbing my nose "wahhh…it hurts…" I my tears started to fell out my eyes, it's so crowed here… I sat on the branch of the park that was near the cafe.

I put my rabbit hat and wiped my tears and suddenly… a shadow passed over and… *poof-* a guy fell down…"shit…! It was so close…" the boy stood up and took the dust off his body and walked away whistling a some sounds, "uuwaaahhh!..." what…the...I was so shocked that even cried …a handkerchief was handed in my front, I looked up and though… "…what a pretty blonde hair boy…"

Then the blonde hair boy moved his head to one side, smiled evilly and said "hey little rabbit…why are you here?" I opened my eyes like two eggs shape… I… can't believe that this boy…is him! "w-what what are you doing here!" I wiped my tears the faster I can, stood up and wanted to run away, but the blonde boy grabbed my wrist "aww! That hurts don't grab it too tight!" I shouted

"Stupid rabbit… where are you going, I fell for your fault you know? how are you going to pay for it?" He said evilly, I though a little and search for money in my bag … I dig for a long time and just took out a golden pocket watch and some money "h-here…take my money, I don't have too much but if you… " ::-::

"Damn! I'm not a hooligan! Don't mistake me! " He angrily slapped my hand, the money all fell, *ding-dang* my golden pocket watch fell too and opened itself… and started to sing [Romeo and Cinderella] by Vocaloid (English lyrics) -

_Don't let my romance__  
__become a tragedy like Juliet_

_Take me out of here~_

_or t least that's what I'm feeling now_

_...~_

_how far will we go tonight?_

_don't bite me please go easy_

_I don't like bitter things yet_

_maybe it's because__  
__I'm used to the cakes__  
__my mom makes_

_if something is unknown_

_you might get curious about it_

_Show me everything_

_only you will see__  
__my...*beep*_

_I've been longing__  
__like Cinderella_

_I'll run with nothing_

_but my uniform_

_May time magically stop_

_Before the villains bother us~_

_I want to run away_

_just like Juliet_

_But don't call me_

_by that name_

_Yes we're to be bound_

_or would it be too boring?_

_honey will you live with me?_

_I'd applied just a touch of mascara_

_I promise to be a good girl tomorrow_

_forgive me this time_

_The borderline of black lace_

_Nobody secures it tonight_

_how far will we going beyond it?_

_so hard that I bite you_

_so hard that it hurt_

_I'm in love with you..._

.

.

The golden pocket watch is still singing "Romeo and Cinderella" again and again…

The sounds of the people talking and walking, the cars running on the road… the children playing in the park…but it seems like a pantomime only can see the actions but can't hear the sounds.

It became silent very silent…

So quiet that we can only hear the sound of the wind.

"What an ugly song…" The blonde hair boy's face seemed to became pale, he slowly squat his body…and picked up the golden pocket watch, and slowly closed the pocket watch lid.

The song stopped…

And then I just came back of my mind, I don't know why, when I listen to this song my chest hurts so much…

"Your name is Kagamine Rin?" his head was hang down very low, and his bangs were hiding his eyes, I can't saw his expression… " I am Kagamine Len!"

"huh? oh…" from the morning to now, I have heard that name N times…

Kagamine Len get more closer to me…and "I am Kagamine Len!" then he start to stare at me…his eyes were covered with a little layer of water vapor.

OMG I can't stand it anymore… let him stare like this, it makes me fell strange…TT-TT

"D-didn't you told me just right now?" what the… what's with this guy…so strange…!

"I, am, Ka-ga-mi-ne Len!" He looked the pocket watch an eye, then said those words to me.

I got scared and walked two steps back "w-what's with your attitude, you used to know me before?"

"Maybe!" Kagamine Len showed a wide smile, gave me the pocket watch back, his expression was back to the normally now. "I just wanted to told you that, I am Kagamine Len" OMG this guy is really, really, really strange!

I straight my back and said "I will definitely remember it…" he scared me like this how can I forget his name…forgetting it will be hard…

"If you forget I'll definitely hit you." He put money in my hand, "Bye-bye stupid rabbit, I'll waiting our next meeting." He smiled sweetly, waved his hand to me and turn around and left.

"…" why do I feel like I'm being stared… I turn back to look who was staring at me and… OMG! They are girls of another school staring at me…why..are they starting at me..Oh shi….(0x0) I think they know him…what girl will not know about a super handsome guy that just transferred in my school…hey.. how did they…¬¬ err…never mind… let me get out of here first!

I ran quickly to the bunch of people and enter the café house…"phew.. that was so scary…" "Rinny-kins! Where were you?" ""Whooa don't hit me! Um…Miku-Chan! You scared me! Puff..."I let out a breath of sigh… that scared me… "Rin, you are here, I though you will not come." A voice suddenly sounded "Rei-Kun!" I turn to him and hug him "tehh-he, what's wrong, where were you little doll girl?" Rei touched my hair and started to play with it "cute hat" he said gently "R-really? T-thank you!" I blushed… OMG I think my face looks like a tomato right now!

"OK, Ok, let eat, I'm hungry you know?" Miku interfered and said a little madly "Oh, sorry Miku-Chan, ok, little Rinny, let's eat." Rei said smiling to me, Oh I feel I'll die, Rei looks so handsome when he smiles!

"Rei, look here is the banana pie you like so much!" I said smiling cute to him "Rin… I don't like banana pie…don't talk about the past… just forget it, ok?" Rei said, he looked upset and angry… "but you love it when we were small !" he really love it when we were both young… why… he doesn't like it anymore? "I said I don't like it! Don't talk about the past!" suddenly he got angry and shouted to me… "but.." I feel my tears are going to fall out…

"Rei-kun! Don't shout to Rinny-kins like that!" Miku said quickly and stared at him angrily… Rei saw that I was going to cry, "Sorry Rin...sorry…" he suddenly reacted, hugged me tightly and start to apologize. I looked up and his face was a little pale… "It's ok, Rei-kun…let's eat.. I'm fine." I tried to smile cutely, he looked worried, smiled back and started to eat…

That was… the first time that he get angry and shout at me… why…he is not the same Rei-kun I like before…? Why…?

After eating, Rei gave Miku and me a ride to Miku's house. When we enter to the house "Rinny-kins…what are you thinking? I've called you more thant 10 times…" Miku looked at me "Ah…! Sorry, I just was… remembering…my past… but never mind I'm okay" I showed a happy smile to Miku, *sight*she sighted… "Ok, let's sleep now, we still have classes tomorrow. Good night Rinny-kins." Miku said patting my head "Yup! Good night Miku." I replied her, and we both went to sleep…

.

.

.

**Oh~~ chapter 3 it's over… hope you've enjoy it! ^^ Thank you for reading! Please Review? Ohh I like the song Romeo and Cinderella, and the part when the *beep* sounds is so funny! xD**

**I gotta sleep I have classes tomorrow too, LOL! , Goodnight! Bye-bye see you, wait for the next chapter please ^^ take care, love you.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry I messed up with the chapters. Pardon me. But I have already fixed it :) Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid.**

**Chapter 4**

"Rin, I told you to bring the umbrellas "Miku were running towards the school building  
"Sumimazen… Miku… we were going to be late... I forgot…" I apologized and gave a look at my poor wet bag …

"He-he, it's ok" Miku looked at her wet clothes "I'm going to change, are you coming?"  
"I don't have clothes to change…" I said looking at my clothes too

"I have can help you borrow clothes form a friend…"  
"Oh no, Miku I'm ok… the bell it's about to ring if you don't change now you will not have time" I remind her.

"You sure?" She looked at me worried  
"Yeah, I'm going to my classroom, see you at lunch." I smiled  
"See you baby. Muah!" She gave me a hand kiss and went to change

I walked into my classroom…_ Why are there so many girls surrounding my seat? _

"Kya…~! You are so hot!"  
"Len-sama I LOVE YOU!"  
"No! I am the one who Love you the most!"  
"You are wrong that's me!"  
"Of course not! Stop dreaming! I am the one who loves him the most!"  
"What…how dare you …! #$%^&*(&^%$# ..."

….

Umh… chottou matte…. Girls… Screaming's… surrounding something…someone…

" …! " I was going to run out the classroom, but he grabbed my arm before I could run…  
"Stupid rabbit, you ran to the wrong direction." He smiled evilly; suddenly he looked at me from toe to head…

"Oi! Baka! Why are you wet?" He frowned

"I… forgot to… bring an umbrella…" I said ashamed I can't look at his eyes…

He let go my arm and walked towards a girl and said "Do you like me?"

The girl blushed and nodded her head

"Would you do everything I tell you to do?" He looked at her eyes waiting for her answer  
The girl nodded again

"Great" Len smiled "Bring me a hairdryer and some dry clothes, now"  
"Len-sama talked to me, Kya-! I'm so happy that I'm going to die!" She ran out the classroom

_Crazy girl_…. Something…is looking at me…

"S-stop staring at me!"  
"He-he I can't, you are too cute." He keep staring at me…

He stared me about 3 minutes, finally the girl came back and said shyly to Len

"Len-kun… here is the hair dryer… …" The girl extended her hands to lend the hair dryer  
"Thanks" He gave her and smile and the girl blushed and stood in the crowd again

Len grabbed my arm and pulled me to my seat and start to dry my hair genteelly and the girls started to whisper…

"Oh what a beautiful scene! Oh gosh! I'm going to faint!"  
"OMG… He's so gentle and handsome, I wish I had a boyfriend like him, OMG, OMG!"  
"Dear god, if I can look at him just like this forever…"

…

*Slam*

All the girls looked to the door direction and started to scream again

"It's Rei-kun from class A!"  
"OMG, there are two handsome boys, I'm going to melt!"  
"Rei-kun! We love youuuu!"

Rei ignore them and walked towards Len and me

He grabbed the hair dryer from Len's hand and threw it to the window *Bang*

All the girls stopped their breath and stared at this scene…

"Don't touch her…or I will kill you." Rei warned him

"Oh? Really?" Len smiled evilly he leaned over and kissed my hair  
woah…. I can imagine how red is my face….

Rei ran and punch Len "Kyaaaaa!" The girls screamed

But Len avoided it

"Ole! Calmado Toro." Len gave me a sweet smile "See ya, my Stupid Rabbit" and walked away

…. The class was in silence….

Rei grabbed my wrist "Ahh… Rei-kun…wait…!"

"…" he kept walking

"Rei-kun you are hurting me!" I shouted , he reacted and let go of my wrist

"Gomene…" he looked sad

3


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello sorry for my grammar~ Please R&R. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**_._

_____Disclaimer: The bird story scene was a translate from my favorite book 101号宠物恋人-易拉罐_

* * *

**Chapter 5 Why do you know about that…!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

_"Remember…, Rin, please don't get near him, don't get too close to him… okay?" Rei's eyes looked a little frighten , Rin didn't have any words to say, and hugged him gently… "Ok…" She said and closed her eyes…_

… … …

"Rei-kun lets eat lunch time together, I made the fruit salad with banana you love most." The blond girl said looking up his eyes.  
"I have told you not to mention those memories, I'm not that Rei now! "The light in his eyes slowly disappeared and said angrily  
He frowned "And I don't like to eat that!" he shouted angrily. Rin immediately got scary and walked a few steps back…

Rei saw that Rin start to be scared, he noticed and tried to smile "sorry…" he lead his head down  
"If you want then lets go and eat…something from the…"

*Ring*

The bell rang and the classes are starting…

"Rin… don't get near him, don't get close to him, don't talk to him… otherwise… _I will lose you forever_…I have to go… see you." Rei finished saying, turned his body and went to his classroom

Rin came out of her mind "Rei-kun…wait…" suddenly the cell phone sounded *bip bip* its an e-mail…

' Come to the school back gate, I'll wait for you, if you don't come I'll hit you.' … _even if its an unknown number I know who is it…but… when did he got my number? Anyway… I'm not going… promise Rei not to get close to him…_Rin thought. She finished reading and walk back to her classroom.

**Lunch time**

Rin walk out of her classroom and…"boo!"

"ah-!Miku…" Rin shouted and turned her head to one side.

"he-he, what's new?"Miku said smiling with a cute face "Let's go and eat lunch"

"Oh- yeah" Rin said smiling back

"where are we going to eat?" Rin asked her friend

"uhm… let's go to the school back gate! " Miku said and grabbed Rin's arm start to pull her to the school gate

"W-wait! Not there not there...!"Rin rejected  
"Why not?" Miku asked with some questions marks over her head.

"Well… let's go…"Rin answered feeling a little of insecurity…

_He will not be there right? It's lunch time, he will not really wait for me too long right?_

Rin thought like that but it's like her luck did not go so well…

…

When the two girls arrived, they found a big tree where to sit.  
Rin looked around and saw a tall handsome boy, with blond hair was leaning under a tree and listening to music; there were many girls around him they were like blah, blah, I said one sentence you said another. Suddenly the he looked this way and their sights coincidentally met.

"Damn! Stupid rabbit! I told you to come here in the morning, why didn't you come? You want me to hit you?"he said while walking where Miku and Rin were.

"Ekk..." Rin stood up and wanted to run , but Len grabbed her wrist before she can run away

"No, No! Let me go…!" Rin shouted and tried to remove her wrist from his hand  
But he was grabbing her wrist with a little strength that she didn't got it out.

"Miku…" Rin put her puppy eyes looking at Miku begging for help

"Oh, don't worry Rinny-kins, he's not a bad guy, is he? In other way, he is a handsome guy looking for you, right?" Miku said giggling, and keep eating her lunch.

"Don't look like that at me, can you?" Len said a little bothered , Rin's eyes were half open looking at him

"ha-ha but looking in other way, you look like a mad cute doll." He leaned his mouth to my ear and said "_Making me want to bite your little cute face_"

She opened her eyes like two eggs that big, and started to blush  
"Wahh! D-don't get so near me!" she reacted after a few seconds and pushed him away.

"He-he" Len smiled evilly.

*_growl_*

He hit her in head with no strength and said "Hey, stupid rabbit, I'm hungry, do you have something to eat? "

She thought for a little moment and said "… I do…no..."  
She didn't finish saying the 'T' and Len interrupted her

" If you don't have, I will really bite your face. " He just finish saying face, and Rin ran quickly to her classroom for the fruit salad with banana lunch box.

When Rin was going back to the school gate, she heard a familiar sound in the corridor of the school,_'It's the voice of Rei, but he is not alone_' she thought  
She quickly hide behind a wall. And raised her head a little bit to see who was the other person.  
And she saw a girl was holding his arm, and talking happily, Rei was smiling warmly too…  
Rin keep watching them until they slowly walk away…

Rin slowly sat down back against the wall, suddenly she felt like many needles were hurting her heart, one and once again…

She put on her hat and buried her head in her arms… and started to cry…  
Suddenly she felt some one pull off her hat, she looked up and saw Len's face  
He was frowning

"Idiot, why are you crying?"

"…" Rin didn't say anything and kept crying, suddenly

Len hugged her and said "Don't cry…please don't cry…"

"Get away I don't want to see anyone now!" Rin pushed him and buried her head in her arms again.

"Look! A bunch of boys are coming , if they found out that you are crying they will make fun of you, put your hat on quickly!" Len whispered.  
Rin quickly put her hat on … suddenly… many colorful candies fall off her hat , she stayed with nothing in mind…

"_Boo…*sob* it ate the bird… the cat ate the bird.. I hate cats now! Boo…*sob*" a little girl was crying _"_Stupid Rin, don't cry! " A little boy said frowning  
"Boo... the bird is never coming back again… it's death.. boo…" the girl didn't stop crying…  
"Look, I saw the angel bird… and it put something in your hat, let's see what's it, put your hat on, quickly." The boy said putting a surprised expression.  
"Angel…bird? "She asks  
"Yes, he angel bird." the little boy replayed.  
The little girl quickly put on her hat…And…she just saw many colorful candies fall down off her hat,_

"The angel bird doesn't like to see you cry, the angel bird is telling you not to cry anymore." the little girl stop crying

She was surprised "w-where is the angel bird?, I want to see it..." she looked at the little boy  
"It is gone… he went to the paradise…" the boy smiled and patted her head…

" You finally stop crying…." Len smiled sweetly…

"w-who are you?" Rin get out of her mind and start to ask

"why do you know about that…Rei and me… WHO ARE YOU?" suddenly her head hurt…

The light in the eyes of Len disappeared… he look up at Rin  
"I'm Kagamine Len! How many time I have to say that I'm Kagamine Len, so you can remember me?" He looked hurt…

"Why do you know about that? I don't know you…you are a bad guy! bad guy!" Rin shouted to him

She stood up and wanted to run, but Len grabbed her arm and hugged her  
"L-let go! Don't get near me!" Rin cried trying to pushing him away, wanting him to let her go.  
"Why...did you forget about me… and you didn't forget about that stupid story …why…?" he said with a hoarse and weak voice…  
"What… we didn't met before… where is the forget from…?" Rin pushed him and walk one step back, and wipe the tears off her face…  
"Rabbit-" She didn't look back and run away…

.

.

.

**End of chapter...! Ahhhhhhhhhh :c welp.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Im back. My sweetie pies! I apologize for not updating so lonng, couldnt find the inspiration and didn't know what to write.. here is my ch6 I need to refresh a bit about what I was writing lol, thank you for all the reviews, I read some mystery guests' review, you make my day If you could register would be easier for me to know who are you at least, but anyways Thank you****You cheered me up**

**Sorry for my bad grammar, hope you can enjoy my story. R&R, I want to read some opinions of you. Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**_._

_ Disclaimer: In the previous chapters 2-5 some of the scenes are from my favorite book of 101号宠物恋人-易拉罐 I love her. Sorry I forgot to post this disclaimer D:_

**Chapter 6 – I don't want to see you.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin's POV**

…

I could feel the wind pushing me… I run the fastest I could… my tears were still falling. They flowed to my mouth, the taste was strange …like bitterness… I looked back and he was chasing me!

I ran faster, but I just don't know how he reached me, and grabbed my arm "Rin…!" he said frowning, he looked desperate. "Let…let me go!" I screamed, and struggled but he wouldn't let go. Suddenly he pulled a little bit and I fell into his arms, I tried to get his arms off but he was too strong for me.

" Let g…" I didn't finish my word "go" and I felt a warm lips on mines…. I didn't realize what was going on…1 minute later… I realized that we were…. _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_  
_"Nnhh…."_ I tried to push him but he hugged me harder…  
_  
I can't breathe… I can't hold it anymore!_

I bite his lips without thinking about it. "Ouch…" He let go and muttered, his lips were bleeding, disappointment flashed in his eyes.

"You hate me that much and we can't even kiss…?"He bowed his head "…" I couldn't see his expression, I didn't know what to say… "Is that it? ANSWER ME!" He grabbed my shoulders desperately "OUCH! YES! IHATEYOU IHATEYOU LET GO!" I slapped his hands off from my shoulders and turned around…

"Ahhh!" I looked up and Len was carrying me like a princess. I frowned and was about to shout at him, but… why is his face so handsome even when he is sad? ... Wait what? What are you thinking Rin?! You should be thinking where is he taking you!

"W-where are you taking me?! Put me down…!" He ignored me and start walking. "Hey..." He kept walking with no expression on his face.. _ Oh well looks like he is not planning to answer me... _I faced down and started to play with my fingers. Until he suddenly stop walking, I looked up and there was a Garden House.

He carried me inside... and I was just amazed... It was beautiful... there were many kinds of flowers such as the Lilies, Roses, Iris, Sun flowers, Tulips, Alstromerias, and a lot more... with all the colors in order, all against the wall... it was like looking at a rainbow... He kept walking through until we saw a big fountain in the middle... he put me down on the edges of the fountain and left, I remain sitted looking around... there were a lot of coins in the water... I was thinking if to take one or not... Suddenly Len came back.

I didn't realize how tall he was, _or maybe I'm just too short. _His little pony tail suited him very much, he was staring at me with his beautiful eyes, but in a sweet way. My sight remained on him... he putted a crown of phlox flowers on my head... "I used t-" ... "to make crowns with these flowers for me." He kneel down in front of me "Rin Kagamine." He called out my name and took out some kind of a square thingy. "...yeah?" I replied still thinking about how he knew I used to make this crowns of phlox flowers... I remember they were not for him... "Do you know why I gave you a crown of Phlox flowers, beside knowing that you used to made them...?"

He glanced at me "Uhhm... no.. why?" He smiled and slowly half-opened the square thing... there was a shiny thing in there. "Because Phlox flowers in the language of flowers, it means our souls are united. You were always saying that and giving me kisses. Kagamine Rin... what I am going to say next, you need to think carefully about it... Rin... will you marry me?" He took my right hand and started to put the shiny thing.

...

_Wait, what? What the frog is happening? I glanced at my hand and he was about to put a ring on my finger... OMG... So sweet... wait.. NO ... I'm suppose to be marrying Rei... If he sees this ring he will be mad at me!  
_

In the next moment I didn't think about it and slapped Len's hand.

The ring flew to the other extreme *chink* the ring with a phlox flower star-fire color stone in it hit the garden house glass wall.

"..." He was looking at the ring that just got "thrown" away.

*Gasp* "... S-sorry.. I... I didn't mean to do it..." I took a few steps backwards.. I was afraid of him yelling at me. Len walked towards the place when the ring was... Suddenly Rei's words were recalled in my head... _Rin… don't get near him, don't get close to him, don't talk to him… _

The blond boy picked the ring up and walked towards me smiling, his smile was sort of warming... It reminded me of my childhood... He holded my hand once again... and was about to put the ring on my finger, when it was half way, I took a deep breath and finally had the guts of telling him.

_"Kagamine-San... ... It-it is better if... we s-stop meeting...each other..."_ My voice was trembling I couldn't even hear myself clearly. Len's hand stopped he glanced at me , our sights bumped. His narrowed his eyes "What... did you said?" He was still smiling but I could feel that his tone of talking was getting cold.  
"I said... That I don't want to see you.." I lowed my head... I couldn't look at him, I don't know why but I was about to cry.

"Is that so?" He grinned.

"Yes.." I took the ring off and putted it on his hands, but he removed it and the ring fell to the floor once again. "In that case, I don't want it either."

I looked up quickly to look at his expression, but he already gave me his back. My sight remained on his long and lonely shadow... until it vanished.

**Well that's all for today! I'm really sorry for not updating so long :cc please forgive me D: I hope you liked this chapter, this one I did it myself, no more translated scenes from my fav. book u-u! Thanks fro reading Love you guys‹3!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, bunnies. I just realized the incomplete charapter 4... YOU GUYS DIDN'T PM/ REVIED to I'****m disappointed :'( I didn't even know xD I updated the wrong word doc. Haha Sorry, I fixed it. ‹/3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

A girl was standing in the Garden House staring at the green grass, alone.

She walked to the door. Rin looked back at the ring.

**Rin's POV**.

I walked over and squatted.

_Poor ring... is all lonely there... why would Len want to marry me... well marrying him will not be bad.. he is rich and handsome, gentle... well sometimes is evil but.. he is sweet... and he reminds me to little Rei... Rei... he has been busy all this time..._

*ring* "Mina Saiko Arigato. K-K-Kawaii..." _Haha my favorite Avril Lavigne- Hello Kitty ringtone. _I wiped my tears and answered.

"...Hello?"  
"Rinkie~ It's me! My P.E class is over, where are you?" Miku's voice relieved me.  
"Uhm... I'm going to you right now, wait for me... Are you in the W.C?"  
"Yeah, hurry up. I don't want to be late the next period." I could imagine her fixing her bangs in the mirror.  
"K-kay." I hung up.

I didn't hesitate to grab the ring, and put it on my pocket. I walked to the entrance, before closing the door I glanced at the Beautiful flowers ... Phlox flowers.

.

.

.

When I looked up, I realized that I was in the middle of the forest... Suddenly I heard some weird sounds.

"Kagamine?" An unfamiliar sound was calling my last name

I walked to the right into the bushes slowly... and began to run.

*pant*

I pushed the W.C's door, as I expected Miku was fixing her blue and long pretty hair. She looked at me a few seconds later...

"RINNIKIE WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?" My shoulders were shacked by her " Waah... Miku-chan.. Stop it... you are making my head spin!" I said breathlessly.

"Oh sorry..." She stopped and then started to lift my shirt and check my skin. "The space between the bushes and the trees were too small, I heard some weird sounds and started to run..." I said a little embarrassed.

"And so you scratched yourself with the bushes?...are you a dummy...? Hold your shirt." Miku was looking for her "medical" lotion.. I have no idea why she calls her medicated creams like that... "You idiot... you should be more carefull." Miku was putting some herbal cream on my scratches I felt kind of warm...this kind of feeling...I have never had it before... Mom...?

"Rinnikie-chan? What's wrong? why are you crying?" She was done, but I was still holding my shirt up... crying. "Oh my gosh, my Rin-chan" Miku hugged me tightly...

"Miku...where is mom?" I wasn't able to stop crying.

**End Of POV**

The sorrowing sounds of a crying girl , a blond short hair boy was walking on the hallways looking towards that toilet. He looked through the window at a bunch of girls surrounding something interesting. "Kagamine, come here." A teacher called the student to the office "Hai." The boy replied and entered the office obediently.

The bell rang and all the students got into their sits. Len as usual was sitting by the window on the last seat of the 4th row, unlike Rin's sit was on the 1st row of the 1st seat that made it difficult for her to look at him, and Miku was on the last sit on the 3rd row. "Be quiet kids. We have a new transfer student today."  
The teacher settled down the students, and a new student walked in. "Omg, look how handsome he is..." "Sh... don't be so loud, Len-sama will hear you." "So cute...!" "Oh my... he looks so nice..." All the girls were going crazy "Girls, settle down... let the transfer student introduce himself, let's give him a warm welcome!" All the students clapped except Len, he was still looking at the window.

The transfer student bowed and said " Hello my name is Kagamine Rinto, hope we can get well. Thank you." Len looked up at him and their eyes met, Rinto was looking at Len with a challenging eyes, nobody but Miku was the only one that notice it. The class gave him a big applause " You can sit on the 2nd row next to Hatsune Miku." "Thank you Sensei." He extended his hand to the teacher to shake her hand, the teacher was surprised and shacked his hand, he smiled charmingly and walked towards his sit, the teacher got red for some reason.

Rin was doing something on her desk and didn't even notice what was happening, suddenly she felt someone touched her hair, that's when she looked up...  
Miku layed her face on her hands, _This will be interesting;_ she thought. Rin was startled by the this strange and familiar boy...

Len was staring at the new transfer student, his expression wasn't looking good. He made his hands into fists.

* * *

**And... End of chapter 7..! Thank you for reading I'm sorry if it's short but without my boyfriend It would have been shorter :c I love you baby thank you :* (L) okaay...I'm sleepy so... Good night my bunnies! thank you for reading ‹3!**


End file.
